pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol (Italian)
PAW Patrol is the Italian-dubbed version of ''PAW Patrol''. It is aired on Nick Jr. Italy and Cartoonito in Italy. In Italy to broadcast the first season are Nick Jr. (started on Nov. 25, 2013) and Cartoonito (which began on 23 June 2014). In Italy the second season is broadcast on Nick Jr. (started Monday, November 24, 2014) and will also begin on Cartoonito (as of September 14, 2015) The names are generally the same as the original English names but some are also localized names: * Ryder – Ryder * Marshall – Marshall * Rubble – Rubble * Chase – Chase * Rocky – Rocky * Zuma – Zuma * Skye – Skye * Everest – Everest * Alex Porter – Alex Porter * Apollo – Apollo * Bessie – Bessie * Bettina – Bettina * Cali – Cali * Captain Blackfur – Capitan Barba-nera * Cap'n Horatio Turbot – Capitan Orazio Turbot * Chickaletta – Chickaletta * Edwena – Edwena * Ellie – Ellie * Eunice – Eunice * Farmer Al – Signore Al * Farmer Yumi – Signora Yumi * Francois Turbot – Francois Turbot * Fuzzy – Rotolino * Garbie – Garbie * Grover Goodway – Grover Goodway * Gustavo Goodway – Gustavo Goodway * Jake – Jake * Julius Goodway – Julius Goodway * Jumpy Jumper – Jumpy Jumper * Justina Goodway – Justina Goodway * Katie – Katie * Leo – Leo * Little Hooty – Guffino * Mandy – Mandy * Mayor Goodway – Sindaco Goodway * Mayor Humdinger – Sindaco Humdinger * Mr. Porter – Sig. Porter * Precious – Prezioso * Raimundo – Raimundo * Robo-Dog – Cane Robot * Santa Claus – Babbo Natale * Smiley – Smiley * Star – Stella * The Train Engineer – Il Machinista del treno * Wally – Wally * Ryder : Federico Campaiola * Marshall : Monica Ward * Rubble : Antonella Baldini * Chase : Maura Cenciarelli * Rocky : Tatiana Dessi * Zuma : Monica Bertolotti * Skye : Roberta de Roberto * Everest : Chiara Oliviero * Farmer Yumi / Signora Yumi : Monica Ward * Katie : Ludovica Bebi * Cap'n Turbot : Ron Pardo Season 1 * 1A. Pups Make a Splash – I cuccioli fanno un tuffo ("The Puppies Make a Splash") * 1B. Pups Fall Festival – La nevicata ("The Snowfall") * 2A. Pups Save the Sea Turtles – I cuccioli salvano le tartarughe marine ("The Puppies Save the Sea Turtles") * 2B. Pups and the Very Big Baby – I cuccioli e il super-cucciolo ("The Puppies and the Super-Puppy") * 3A. Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe – I cuccioli e la gattina ("The Puppies and the Kitty") * 3B. Pups Save a Train – I cuccioli e il treno bloccato ("The Puppies and the Blocked Train") * 4A. Pup Pup Boogie – Pup Pup Boogie ("Pup Pup Boogie") * 4B. Pups in a Fog – Cuccioli nella nebbia ("Pups in the Fog") * 5A. Pup Pup Goose – La piccola oca ("The Little Goose") * 5B. Pup Pup and Away – La gara in mongolfiera ("The Race in Hot-Air Balloon") * 6A. Pups on Ice – Cuccioli sulla neve ("Pups on the Ice") * 6B. Pups and the Snow Monster – I cuccioli e il mostro delle nevi ("The Puppies and the Snow Monster") * 7A. Pups Save the Circus – I cuccioli salvano il circo ("The Puppies Save the Circus") * 7B. Pup A Doodle Do – Gallinella superstar ("Chicken Superstar") * 8A. Pups Pit Crew – Cuccioli meccanici ("Mechanic Puppies") * 8B. Pups Fight Fire – Il cucciolo pompiere ("The Fire Puppy") * 9A. Pups Save the Treats – I cuccioli salvano i dolcetti ("The Puppies Save the Treats") * 9B. Pups Get a Lift – I cuccioli prendono la seggiovia ("The Puppies Take the Chairlift") * 10. Pups and the Ghost Pirate – I cuccioli e la nave fantasma ("The Puppies and the Ghost Ship") * 11. Pups Save Christmas – I cuccioli salvano il Natale ("The Puppies Save Christmas") * 12A. Pups Get a Rubble – I cuccioli incontrano Rubble ("The Puppies Meet Rubble") * 12B. Pups Save a Walrus – I cuccioli salvano Wally ("The Puppies Save Wally") * 13A. Pups Save the Bunnies – I cuccioli salvano i coniglietti ("The Puppies Save the Bunnies") * 13B. Pup-tacular – Un cucciolo spettacolare ("A Spectacular Puppy") * 14A. Pups Save the Bay – I cuccioli salvano la baia ("The Puppies Save the Bay") * 14B. Pups Save a Goodway – I cuccioli salvano il sindaco ("The Puppies Save the Mayor") * 15A. Pups Save a Hoedown – I cuccioli salvano la festa western ("The Puppies Save the Western Festival") * 15B. Pups Save Alex – I cuccioli e Alex salvano Cali ("The Puppies and Alex Save Cali") * 16A. Pups Save a School Day – I cuccioli salvano il primo giorno di scuola ("The Puppies Save the First Day of School") * 16B. Pups Turn on the Lights – I cuccioli accendono le luci ("The Puppies Turn on the Lights") * 17A. Pups Save a Pool Day – I cuccioli salvano la piscina ("The Puppies Save the Swimming Pool") * 17B. Circus Pup-formers – Cuccioli da circo ("Circus Puppies") * 18. Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt – I cuccioli salvano la caccia alle uova di Pasqua ("The Puppies Save the Hunt after the Easter Eggs") * 19A. Pups Save a Super Pup – I cuccioli e il supercucciolo ("The Puppies and the Super Puppy") * 19B. Pups Save Ryder's Robot – I cuccioli salvano il robot di Ryder ("The Puppies Save Ryder's Robot") * 20A. Pups Go All Monkey – I cuccioli e la scimmietta ("The Puppies and the Little Monkey") * 20B. Pups Save a Hoot – I cuccioli salvano il gufo ("The Puppies Save the Owl") * 21A. Pups Save a Bat – I cuccioli salvano un pipistrello ("The Puppies Save a Bat") * 21B. Pups Save a Toof – Il dentino di Alex ("Alex's Baby Tooth") * 22A. Pups Save the Camping Trip – I cuccioli salvano il campeggio ("The Puppies Save Camping") * 22B. Pups and the Trouble with Turtles – I cuccioli e le tartarughe in fuga ("The Puppies and the Turtles in Escape") * 23A. Pups and the Beanstalk – I cuccioli e il fagiolo magico ("The Puppies and the Magical Bean") * 23B. Pups Save the Turbots – I cuccioli salvano i Turbot ("The Puppies Save the Turbots") * 24A. Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie – I cuccioli e il ballo al faro ("The Puppies and the Dance at the Lighthouse") * 24B. Pups Save Ryder – I cuccioli salvano Ryder ("The Puppies Save Ryder") * 25A. Pups Great Race – La grande corsa dei cuccioli ("The Great Race of the Puppies") * 25B. Pups Take the Cake – I cuccioli e la torta ("The Puppies and the Cake") * 26. Pups and the Pirate Treasure – I cuccioli e il tesoro dei pirati ("The Puppies and the Pirates' Treasure") Season 2 * 1A. Pups Save the Penguins – I cuccioli salvano i pinguini ("The Puppies Save the Penguins") * 1B. Pups Save a Dolphin Pup – I cuccioli salvano un piccolo delfino ("The Puppies Save a Little Dolphin") * 2A. Pups Save the Space Alien – I cuccioli salvano l'alieno ("The Puppies Save the Alien") * 2B. Pups Save a Flying Frog – I cuccioli salvano un rospo volante ("The Puppies Save a Flying Frog") * 3A. Pups Save Jake – I cuccioli salvano Jake ("The Puppies Save Jake") * 3B. Pups Save the Parade – I cuccioli salvano la parata ("The Puppies Save the Parade") * 4A. Pups Save the Diving Bell – I cuccioli salvano la campana subacquea ("The Puppies Save the Underwater Bell") * 4B. Pups Save the Beavers – I cuccioli salvano i castori ("The Puppies Save the Beavers") * 5A. Pups Save a Ghost – I cuccioli salvano un fantasma ("The Puppies Save a Ghost") * 5B. Pups Save a Show – I cuccioli salvano lo spettacolo ("The Puppies Save the Show") * 6. The New Pup – Il nuovo cucciolo ("The New Puppy") * 7A. Pups Jungle Trouble – I cuccioli salvano la scimmia dispettosa ("The Puppies Save the Naughty Monkey") * 7B. Pups Save a Herd – I cuccioli salvano un gregge ("The Puppies Save a Herd") * 8A. Pups and the Big Freeze – I cuccioli e il grande freddo ("The Puppies Save and the Big Freeze") * 8B. Pups Save a Basketball Game – I cuccioli salvano una partita di basket ("The Puppies Save a Basketball Game") * 9A. Pups Save an Ace – I cuccioli salvano l'acrobata del cielo ("The Puppies Save the Sky Acrobat") * 9B. Pups Save a Wedding – I cuccioli salvano un matrimonio ("The Puppies Save a Wedding") * 10A. Pups Save a Talent Show – I cuccioli salvano il talent show ("The Puppies Save the Talent Show") * 10B. Pups Save the Corn Roast – I cuccioli salvano la serata delle pannocchie ("The Puppies Save Corncob Night") * 11A. Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone – I cuccioli lasciano Marshall a casa da solo ("The Puppies Leave Marshall Home Alone") * 11B. Pups Save the Deer – I cuccioli salvano i cervi ("The Puppies Save the Deer") * 12A. Pups Save the Parrot – I cuccioli salvano un pappagallo ("The Puppies Save a Parrot") * 12B. Pups Save the Queen Bee – I cuccioli salvano l'ape regina ("The Puppies Save the Queen Bee") * 13. Pups Save a Mer-pup – I cuccioli salvano i cuccioli-sirena ("The Puppies Save the Mermaid-pups") * 14A. Pups Save an Elephant Family – I cuccioli salvano una famiglia di elefanti ("The Puppies Save an Elephant Family") * 14B. Pups and the Mischievous Kittens – I cuccioli e i gattini maliziosi ("The Puppies Save ") * 15A. Pups Save a Friend – I cuccioli salvano un amico ("The Puppies Save a Friend") * 15B. Pups Save a Stowaway – I cuccioli salvano un clandestino ("The Puppies Save a Stowaway") * 16A. Pups' Adventures in Babysitting – I cuccioli e le avventure da babysitter ("The Puppies and the Babysitting Adventures") * 16B. Pups Save the Fireworks – I cuccioli salvano i fuochi d'artificio ("The Puppies Save the Fireworks") the catchprases in italian are very different. i tell only the phrase for the missions. in some case the phrase in english aren't dubbed, so there are wrote only the phrases that are dubbed in italian Ryder : * Avanti PAW Patrol! (Come on PAW Patrol!) phrase: "PAW Patrol is on the roll!" * Nessun lavoro è faticoso per un cucciolo coraggioso! (no job is too hard for a brave pup! [original phrase: "No job is too big, No pup is too small!" * se serve aiuto noi siamo a disposizione! (if you need help, we are available!) [original phrase: "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help! this phrase isn't very much used complete. in every episodes is changed, obviously very similar to this Chase : * Pronti all'azione signore! (ready for action sir!) phrase: "ready for action, Ryder, sir!" * Questo caso fa per Chase! (this case is for Chase!) phrase: "Chase is on the case!" * Queste zampe faranno rispettare le leggi! (these paws will enforce the laws!) [original phrase: "These paws uphold the laws!" * chi è che cattura tutti i cattivi!? Chase la super spia! (who catch all criminals? Chase the super spy!) a phrase added in italian dub * Chase Super Spia! quando meno te lo aspetti, aspettatelo! (Super Spy Chase! When you least expect him, expect him!) the same phrase * Questo caso fa per Chase la super spia! (this case is for Chase the super spy!) phrase: "Super Spy Chase is on the case!" this phrase isn't been shown, but is what could be. soon we will know Marshall : * Sono pronto! non aspettavo altro! (i'm ready, i didn't wait other else!) phrase: "I'm all fired up!" [[Rocky] : * Riciclare è meglio che buttare! (it is better to recycle than to throw!) phrase: "Don't lose it, reuse it!" * Semaforo verde! (green light!) phrase: "Green means go!" Skye : * questo cucciolo ha imparato a volare! (This puppy has learned to fly!) phrase: "This pup's gotta fly!" * prendiamo subito il volo! (take immediately flight!) phrase: "Let's take to the sky!" Zuma : * Tuffiamoci dentro! (Let's dive in!) the same Rubble : * se serve aiuto, Rubble arriva in un minuto! (if need help, Rubble come in a minute!) phrase: "Rubble on the double!" * Rubble come un razzo! (Rubble like a rocket!) phrase: Let's dig it!" Everest : * ghiaccio o neve sono pronta ad andare! / ghiaccio o neve io sono pronta! (ice or snow i'm ready to go! / ice or snow i'm ready!) the same in the first case, but are very similar in any case * The Italian version preserves PAW Patrol as both the title of the series and the name of the team. * the voice actors of cardboard have never changed unlike the original voices Canadian * The title cards of every episodes are rewritten in the Italian titles as well as the Italian part of the credits. * Monica Ward besides taking care of the voices of Marshall and Yumi, also deals with other items. also is the director of the dubbing * In Italian advertising of Nick Jr., in addition to the original name, we tend to say "Paw Patrol: the team of puppies" (PAW Patrol: the team of pups) * Stella, which is Star's Italian name, is also Skye's French name. Category:PAW Patrol Category:International Dubs